


A Prince for a Prince.

by Strangecat_Ramsey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangecat_Ramsey/pseuds/Strangecat_Ramsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please note that this is Unbeta'd and Very Rough.</p>
<p>For Avengers Assemble Prompt:</p>
<p>Laufey survived. Since he was injured and Jotunheim was partially destroyed, there was no war. However, he somehow discovered that Odin found and raised his son as his own. Deciding to reclaim what's his, Laufey hatches a plan to kidnap his son. It goes off with only one hitch: He thinks Thor's his son, since Odin had banished him, clearly displaying less care than for Loki. </p>
<p>Ever since the Battle of N.Y, Loki's been in prison. However, Odin decides to make a trade with Laufey. Loki for Thor. Laufey agrees to this and they make the trade. However, Loki does not want to be with his biological father and Laufey, while he wants Loki, doesn't actually care about him (he did abandon him, after all). He just doesn't want the All-Father to have him. So, Loki's kept locked up and hurt when he disobeys Laufey's commands.</p>
<p>When Thor comes to and finds out what happened, he disobeys the All-Father's commands and goes to rescue his brother. By the time Thor gets there, Loki's given up all pretense of not being Thor's brother. He just wants his big brother to save him from his biological family.</p>
<p>Please no Thorki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prince for a Prince.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Unbeta'd and very Roughly Written. You have been warned.

Loki looked out upon the barren wasteland of snow that he was just been dumped upon. Unwanted and undesired, just as he had always expected of his family…no not his family. A fake Family. He’d been traded now, Obviously he was wanted here. Odin taking him as nothing more than trophy in the height of his victory over the frost giants should prove nothing more than the All-Fathers contempt for them. 

Loki watched bitterly as Thor had been dragged over the thresh-hold into the guards waiting hands, his mother watching on sadly as she received one son and lost another. Clearly the elements were too much for Thor as he was out cold (pardon the pun).

Loki stepped forward passed his mother stopping beside her staring up at the vast castle that awaited him. His future highly uncertain as it had been before, his only hope that he could one day take his rightful place amongst his own people, rather than be forgotten, rotting away in his prison cell.

“Good –Bye , Mother” He said in a hateful tone, trying to hide his own insecurities within, but of course Frigga looked passed them, cupping his face and forcing him to meet his gaze with such gentle encouragement. 

“Fair-well, Loki my Son.” She stated furtively proving her point, that at no point had she ever thought of him as anything else. Before letting him go.

Loki took a moment to revel in the warmth of Frigga’s touch one last time, before stepping forward onto the Ice-Walkway leading toward the Frost Giants Palace. Hundreds of Giants stood amongst the panicle’s of Ice, Watching the scene before them with Red eye’s, neither commenting nor moving. Like Ice-Sculptured gargoyle’s. 

Loki moved forward until he was standing beside Laufey…his true father. Turning to watch his so called “Family” move away back into their ship , before departing all together, leaving nothing of Asguard behind. Only Loki himself and his belongings…but he had never truly been of Asguard.

“Well that was a nice change of pace” Loki said jokingly to Laufey, turning toward him only to be sent flying to the ground from a sharp backhand to the face.

“Silence. We do not seek your opinion boy!” Laufey commanded, glowering down at Loki, who pulled himself up glaring up into the Giants face with something akin to hatred, trying to hide the sudden jab of uncertain fear that just went through him, suddenly dawning on him, just why Thor was out like a light. Surely the Kind of Jotunhiem would not treat his own kin so unjustly.

“But surely my King…” Loki tried to say with as much appeasement as possible in his voice, trying desperately to use his most powerful weapon. Namely his words. Only to receive a kick that knocked the wind straight out of him.

“Take this whelp to his new chambers. I will not see you for the remainder of the day! Do we understand one another boy?!” and with that Laufey left, the Giants now roaring in triumph. Though Loki did not know why that may be. He was too busy trying to suck in as much cold air as he possibly could.

Xxx

Thor woke up with a start, feeling too cold, and then too warm, groaning his dismay at this quick change in temperature. Going from barely conscious to totally unconscious, only to wake up to bright lights and then pleasant scents, enough to put him back into a deep healing slumber.

When he awoke again, it was to the soft sounds of trumpets in the distance, of the chink of metal on metal, and the beautiful glorious feeling of a soft bed beneath him. The soft whispering from beside his bed let him know that he was not alone. A hand stroking through his hair as he listened to his mother cooing at him, much like she had once done when he was a boy sick in bed, or fighting back a bad dream. It was a wonderfully familiar feeling that he had feared that he would never feel it again.

“Wake my boy, you must wake, you have been asleep for more days than even the All-Father can count.” She whispered melodically to him, causing him to open his eyes and to stare into Frigga’s own smiling at the sight before him.

“Mother.” He croaked, receiving a glass of water almost instantly. The care and love warming him further, causing him to sit up and wince, expecting the pain that he had dealt with for days, but feeling nothing. All that remained was an ache.

“How many days have I been asleep?” he asked sitting back in his bed, looking around, trying to piece together what had happened. He was still feeling incredibly week.

“A fortnight. One does not simply recover from Captivity in such a harsh place my son, it is to be expected.” She muttered soothingly trying to feed him more water.

“So long?.. I am grateful for the rescue. It could not have come at a better time. Were there any losses amongst our men when they saved me?” 

Frigga frowned looking away as she put the glass down unable to meet Thor’s eye. Something deeply troubling her. 

“What is it mother? “ He asked, sitting up trying to gage her reaction.

“There was no skirmish my son. As there was a political trade…” She answered mystically, making a show of tiding up his bedside table.

“A political Trade? Who do we have to trade with Jotunheim?” 

“A prince for a prince.” Was her only answer, clearly saddened by this. Thor stared at her trying to understand what she had just said.

“A Prince? We do not have any Jotun Prin…Loki. YOU TRADED LOKI FOR ME?” Thor shot up from his bed only to stumble and eventually land against his dressing table.

“Mother…please say that you did not?” Thor pleaded , trying to get his legs to work properly. 

“Thor back into bed. You are in no condition for this.” Trying to focus her energy on the one son that she still had, no matter what the universe decided to throw a them.

“Mother you do not understand! They cannot have him! They must not! They will treat him poorly. Please mother! You now not what you have done! I must speak with the All-Father” He spoke beseechingly to her, trying to get her to understand.

“My son. Fear not, for Loki is one of them. They would not treat one of their own kind with such malice.” She wanted to make herself believe that truly. But deep down within her, she understood that Laufey had no true love for Loki. He prized him more for his meaning to the Odin, than for who he was. 

“Mother Laufey thought me the to be his son. That is why he took me. He throught that father had cast me out for being one of them, for not truly being his son. The damage you see before you is not as a Jotun to an Asgardian. But as a Jotun to its kin. Please mother we cannot leave Loki there to suffer. Please! He is of our family!” Frigga had covered her mouth in shock, when she had heard what her son had just said to her, unsure on how to respond, she nodded her understanding.

“The All-Father has spoken my son. And we cannot go against his wishes.”

XXX

“Why do you not reveal your true self boy.” Laufey asked tearing into his meal, glaring at Loki from over his plate.

“I merely choose the frame I am comfortable with” he shrugged, gently picking at whatever piece of meat it was on his plate. His first few days here had been fun. He’d been thrown around, hit, kicked, and otherwise abused,.

“You are in the world of the Frost Giants. Where the cold has been known to freeze Asgardians and here you are dressed like one!” Laufey growled, no longer eating his full attention on Loki, who shifted in his seat looking for the best answer.

“It is the form I have grown up with. I prefer it to that of a .”Loki sucked in his breath realising what he was about to say, and Laufey clearly having gotten the message.

“A what runt? Monster?” Laufey looked as if he was going to kill something. And he just may start on him.

“Forgive me sire, I meant no offence” he bowed, but it was clearly too late, as the next thing he knew, he was on the ground being held down by the throat.

“You will take your true form or suffer my displeasure until you do.” Laufey growled pushing him further to the ground.

XXX

“Father, You must hear me out!” Demanded Thor, standing before the throne glaring up at his father.

“Has you’re time in Midgard meant NOTHING to you foolish boy!? Have you not learned that we do not go to war when there is so fragile a peace!?” Hissed Odin at his son, trying and failing to show patience.

“You do not understand what it is like there Odin-All-Father! They do not act as we do!”

“That is because they are not as we are, and we shall not try to tell them how they must act. It is Loki’s rightful place to be amongst his true kin! Is that not what he has wanted all his life?!

“Father please! I beseech you! They do not care about him! They are not his true family! He must come back to us ! I beg of you Father ! As your Son and as Loki’s brother, I beg of you to please bring him back!” 

“HE IS NOT YOUR BROTHER! My word is Final Thor. We shall no longer speak of this! Do we understand!?” And with that Odin left, determined to not show his own grief at the loss of his son.

Thor stared after his father, the sinking feeling in his heart telling him that he knew what he must do, but to go behind his father’s back once more would only lead to further trouble. But to leave his brother there was unthinkable.

Xxx

“COUNT! Retched Whelp! Your time amongst the Asgardians has made you weak! COUNT!!!” Growled Laufey swinging his arm down once more, the sound of cold flesh being beaten echoing throughout the chamber. 

“26…” Loki answered after the second blow, gripping onto the whipping post with all his might, gritting his teeth while trying not to think about the pain. The wind howling through the frozen courtyard making it difficult to be heard “2…27”

“Again I did not hear you boy!”

“27!” he managed to scream, no longer caring who heard, only wanting this to end.

The next blows were in quick succession, hard enough that he blacked out, only to be dragged back to consciousness by the rough grip to his hair. 

“Will you ever cross me again runt??” Demanded Laufey glaring into Loki’s face, only to find him staring back trying with all his might not to bring up the fact that all he had asked for a few things for his chamber, a blanket perhaps, or maybe the books that had been given to him by his mother…Frigga. He had not expected to cross Laufey. He’d even asked nicely.

“No Father. I shant cross you again” he answered sarcastically biting his tongue against asking for the books again. Glaring hard at Laufey .The blood on his back already freezing enough to stop the bleeding”

“Get your eyes down boy! Filth has no right to look at a king!” Loki frowned knowing that he should look down. Then he could crawl back to his chamber and hide beside his slab of a bed, but he couldn’t. 

“A son has every right to look upon his father” Laufey looked ready to kill. 

Picking up the whip once more he stepped back. “Clearly you have learned nothing. Let us repeat the lesson. You are a runt and unworthy of your heritage. But I will turn you into a Jotun if it is the last thing I do boy. You will spend the night here thinking on that”

Xxx

Thor had always been the kind to like massive loud battles, the idea of sneaking around and trying to do things the way that Loki would do it bothered him, but now standing on the ice, remembering his past behaviour here, he felt a shiver run down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold. He looked up toward the Ice Palace, hoping that Sif and the others would be waiting for him, Non of his friends to happy with having to come and rescue Loki of all people. But they all came through non the less. If Loki had been treated even a 10th of amount that he had been treated, he would need assistance. 

He Scaled the Ice himself, meeting no real threat, everything surprisingly quite, walking upto the palace, had been easy, remembering it from his own time here, he had managed to find the best ways to walk around without detection. It had been the best way to avoid a beating, which to his eternal shame was most of the time he was here.

He hoped that Loki would be in the Chamber that they had given him as it would be easiest to locate him. He managed to walk straight up to the room, only to feel his heart stop as he heard voices from with in. Pleading from one side, Angry growling from the other. He stepped as close to the door as he could, trying to gage who was there.

“Please do not do this. I beg of you my king! PLEASE”From his spot before the door, hidden in a dark alcove, Thor looked in through crack large enough to see a good portion of the room. Laufey was pacing around angrily, throwing things around, just as Thor remembered him. Loki…Thor’s heart leapt, trying to restrain himself and the anger that was rushing through him. 

Loki was kneeling on the ground, clasping what looked like the remnants of a book, pleading with Laufey as it became clear that he was tearing one of Loki’s beloved books apart. The utterly distraught , desolate way that Loki was begging broke his heart to see, his grip on his hammer tightening. He had to be patient.

“This is Asgardian rubbish boy! You stole that from my chamber, after I forbade you from reading them,! I should beat you within an inch of you’re miserable life!” Laufey stopped pacing, done with tearing apart the book, standing before Loki , only to put a backhand to the face, sending him sprawling, only Loki did not move.

“My mother gave those books to me, They are mine!” Loki muttered clearly more upset about his books than afraid of Laufey. But it was a near thing. This earned him another smack across the face. Laufey hovering over him .

“That royal whore! Was not your mother! She must be glad to be rid of such a runt as you! I did them more of a favour than I realised by taking you back! She is not your mother! Your mother is long dead boy. And if she had known what she had brought into this world, she would have killed herself for the shame” Laufey growled, pulling off his belt and doubling it over in his hand. 

Thor knew he should move! He really did, but watching Laufey beat his brother before him, knowing that he would do more harm than good by trying to save Loki while Laufey was in the same room, was madness and counterproductive. 

It seemed like ages before the beating stopped. Loki was doubled over on the floor still hugging the remnants of the book to his chest, when Laufey finally became tired and left, marching down the hall.

Thor crept in immediately, skidding to stop beside his brother who hadn’t moved, was rocking back and forth muttering to himself. “Loki brother, speak to me” Thor whispered for fear that Laufey may return.

“Thor…” Loki whined looking up in surprise, his eyes pain glazed. The look on his face doubtful, as if he thought this might be yet another dream. “please I want to go home brother.” He muttered before rolling in on himself, muttering to himself over and over again.

Thor moved closer, putting his hand to Loki’s pulling him upright and forcing him to look at him. “Its alright Brother, I am here. We must leave now, before someone returns. “

“Please…take me home. Please I want to see mother again!I know Father does not want me! But please just…the prison cell is a better place than this! I beg you brother! If it is really you! Take me home!” Thor lifted Loki up while he was still begging, knowing how difficult it would be to walk, he slipped out from the room, heading for the doors, and out the doors to the portal that would be waiting for them.

Laufey watched on from a distance, deciding that the whelp wasn’t worth his time.

Xxx

Loki Groaned as he came too, Everything hurt, but at least he was no longer cold. Looking up to find Frigga’s face staring at him with concern, he broke out into a toothy grin, that had no real smile behind it. “Am I dead Mother?” 

“No my sweet precious son, you are most definitely alive.” Frigga answered , stroking his hair softly, looking down on her son with as much love as she could give

“Am I in Asguard ?”

“Yes Loki, In Asguard, Safe and Sound.”

“Is Thor safe, Father must be displeased to have me back” he asked in a small voice, drinking in the sight of his mother.

“Thor is resting and so should you .”

“I’m sorry for everything. Please…tell father that before he sends me back. He must know how sorry I am! “

“I know my son. I understand . We shall talk more when you are fit.” Odin said, revealing himself from a corner of the room, gently sitting on the opposite side of the bed as his wife. Staring down at Loki with deep regret in his eyes.

“Father…will you send me back?” he asked, surprised to see him there at all.

“No. I think not. A son of Odin that has been treated so badly should not have to go back ever. I owe you an apology. I thought perhaps Laufey sought you out of Love. And that you would have finally gotten what you had been looking for so long. When in truth, he saw my Love for you, and wished to hurt me. You are my son, and I forgive you.” Odin leaned forward kissing Loki’s brow softly before pulling the covers further up before leaving him into his mothers care.

“Mother…”

“Hush son, you’re home.”


End file.
